


He's Done this Before

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher goes in his office to have some private time, and Victor interrupts.</p><p>One Shot Topher/Victor. Dubious Consent, because although Victor volunteered to be a Doll, it can be a moral issue of can he consent to him and Topher as a Doll? I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Done this Before

It was quiet around the Dollhouse. Echo, and most of the other dolls were off on jobs. It would be late before any of them came back from their wipes. Adelle was off at a meeting, then would be headed home. Topher sighed, and drank a juice box while messing around with coding for some new personalities. Every once in a while, he would swivel in his chair, and look out the window. In the main room, Sierra and two other dolls were doing yoga. Topher decided since he had time to kill, he might as well enjoy it. He pulls down the blinds to his office, and reached into his desk door. In a hidden compartment, he pulled out a joint. He light the end, and took a big puff. He was feeling much better already. He leaned back into his chair, and started daydreaming. His breathing became deeper, and his hand slid to the front of his jeans, rubbing himself. 

"What are you doing?" Out of nowhere, Victor was standing at the door, which was closed behind him. Topher sat up quickly, and he could feel his face was getting red.  
"Nothing, just.. working some stuff out in my head."

Victor walked over.  
"Can I?" He said, reaching out for the joint that Topher tried to hide at his side.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Where is your handler?" Victor shrugged and leaned down to take the joint from Topher's hand. Topher could smell soap on Victor, and instantly thought of him taking a shower. Victor didn't seem as passive as normal, and Topher began to wonder if Echo's growing self-awareness wasn't just localized to her. Victor took a puff. 

"You must have done that before."  
"I don't remember." Victor handed it back, and pulled the other chair from around the computer. "What were you thinking about? Was it Sierra? I saw you looking at her from the window."  
"Sierra? No.. She's not.. Well, I wasn't.." Topher shifted in his chair, uncomfortable.  
"I think of her sometimes. All the time. I don't know why."

Topher just sat there. He didn't know what to say. The connection the two had always stumped Topher, about how it could last through real life and personalities. 

"Does it make you think better?" Topher looked confused, so Victor elaborated, "When you touch yourself like when I came in?" Topher knew for sure his face must be red.  
"Um, well, it happens. It's normal." 

Victor stood up, and knelt down in front of Topher. 

"Then let me help you think." His hands went to Topher's jeans, and pulled down the zipper before Topher could react.  
"No.. I don't..ahh." Victor's hand was warm as it slid into Topher's pants, and cupped him. Involuntarily, Topher relaxed and leaned his head back. Victor stroked him gently and Topher could feel his breath on the tip of his cock. His own breathing was labored and he adjusted himself futher down the chair to give Victor better access. As soon as he felt Victor's mouth come down on him, and let out a moan.

"I think you must have done this before, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this longer but just don't have the attention span.
> 
> My Tumblr is [Trope Queen](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).


End file.
